Girls' Talk
by Pancham
Summary: Blue tutors White. Friendship is magical, and magic exists. Aha. w Hints of Agencyshipping and Oldrivalshipping


White kneeled down to the fainted Pokémon's level, strocking its back lovingly.

"Good work as always. Amanda, return."

The serpent like Pokémon was engulfed in red light, returning to the Pokéball afterwards. White's opponent, a young woman with equally chocolate hair and deep azure orbs, approached with a smile on her face.

"Don't dwell on your loss. When you first came, you didn't manage to knock out Cleffy, remember? Now you actually put up a challenge!"

White returned the smile, grateful for the pep talk.

"Thanks, Blue."

After the Team Plasma incident, White decided to develop her recently earned skills. She initially planned to ask Black, but he quickly dismissed it (not without earning a disappointed pout from White) telling her he'd look for N. She was very disappointed, but decided to move on anyway. White eventually got knowledge of dex holders in farway regions and came to the conclusion that some of they must be _insanely_ strong. She decided to find the original four, older, more experienced, and hopefully softer than the others dex holders, which constitued of super serious, dense, delinquent and homicidal people.

Then she stumbled upon Blue.

The perky brunette wasn't exactly the best role model; but she was a exceptional trainer and companion. When White shyly asked for help, hands sweating, her senior didn't even hesitate. Told her to lay off the formal act. Blue packed up in the same day and even invited her junior to sleep in her house.

"These two cocky idiots will be mouth gaped when I finish training White. She's gonna kick their asses good," She overheard Blue one night.

So they found a desolated patch of land somewhere in Kanto ("_Red's a freak, White. That's explains why he chose that damned cold montain!_"), grabbed their Pokéballs, sleeping bags, and _voi-là_. Turned out they were lucky, as one of Silver's secret bases was nearby.

"White, how is Black like?" Blue asked her junior once they took shelter in the secret base.

White pondered for a moment, a deja vu rushing through her mind. A beautiful model did ask her the same thing a year ago.

"Hot-blooded and handsome. A bit of an airhead," she giggled, "But he has a good heart."

"Do you like him?"

The younger girl blinked one, two, three times. Blue smiled sweetly at this, a glint of mischief apparent on her eyes.

"Yes? He's my friend after all."

She had no idea of how a twenty two years old woman could put up such a childish image with puffed cheeks, hands on hips and all.

"Not like that! Do you… _like-like_ him?" **(A/N: couldn't resist!)**

White didn't even stopped to ponder. The doubt was whether to tell or not, as she talked with her senior just enough to know how obsessed with other people's love lives she was.

"Not really."

Shock was evident on Blue's face. "Why?"

White put her hands on her chin deep in thought, numbering the reasons why she didn't _like-liked_ him.

"One, he wouldn't ever have time for me. He'd either spend his time sleeping and training his Pokémon. Two, he would never like me the same way. I don't need a three reason, I don't like-"

"HA! So you do like him!"

"What?"

"Denial, White. Denial."

"_What?_" she repeated.

"That's why you like him, right?"

"That makes no sense, Blue!"

The older girl laughed behind her hand, winking mischevously at the other brunette, which appeared to be quite pissed off, for a lack of a better word.

"You'll understand it someday," Blue said, "I know you will."

Hearing the soft and caring tone of Blue's voice was enough to make White smile like a toddler who received a new dress. Her senior took great care of her- and she felt like she always belonged to the group, differently from when she was first entitled with the Pokédex. It was meant for Cheren and Bianca. Not her. Before she could tell about the whole Pokédex incident for Blue, said girl yawned and stood up.

"'Night. Don't stay out too late, okay? We have to get up early tomorrow," her hand rested on White's shoulder, "Besides, scary Hypno like to play at night!"

She enjoyed how White flinched. Blue hid her smirk and pinched the younger girl's cheeks.

"Oh, there's no limit of how cute you can be, White."

* * *

"Senior Blue, are you dating anyone?"

"Just Blue. And no, I'm not."

"Professor Juniper told me all the guys fall for you."

"Well, that's **undeniably** true. Except one." White mentally facepalmed. How could she forget how big her senior's ego was?

"How's he like?"

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," Blue chuckled as usual. "You're interested on other people's love affairs!"

White wasn't satisfied by that and repeated the question. Blue muttered something about 'young people' and 'stubborn', but proceeded to answer her question anyway.

"He's your senior too. He's just like that Cheren guy you told me about the other day. Sometimes he can be really, really grumpy. But he just tries to hide how sweet he really is. When Green tries to hide his smile, you'll see, he's just so cute~!"

Blue's eyes almost twinkled as she described the guy. White didn't know how that tricky, flirty and bossy woman could make a 180º turn when she talked about romance.

_That guy must be awesome to catch her attention, huh?_

"UGH! HE'S JUST SO COMPLICATED!" Blue suddenly snapped, her voice loudly echoing on the room. White didn't rolled her eyes. She wasn't even surprised. She just listened to her rantings. Her senior surely was a confident and beautiful lady. White admired her more than anyone at this point. But when it comes to men…

"And I was like 'oh yeah', and he was like 'what are you doing here, and I was like 'what'?! What kind of freaking man refuses the presence of a beauty such as me?! TELL ME, WHITE!"

Blue received no response from the dumbfounded White.

"SEE? HE'S ABSOLUTELY MAD!"

* * *

"Let's sit. I want to talk to you," Blue kept the same smile plastered on her face, only this time signaling to the grassland. White followed her, secretly afraid of what she wanted to talk about.

"_Please, don't let it be The Talk…_"

"I think you're ready to-"

"BUT SENIOR!

"Let me speak or else I'll have Nido tackle your sorry ass."

"Good." Blue said as White calmed down.

"White, White… You're awesome. But you know… haha… let's just say I was born with awesomeness," the Kanto dex holder twirled a lock of brown hair with her fingers. "My point is: you're ready to go. Return to Unova and do whatever you are planning to do."

White's mouth gaped open, her eyes widening. Upon seeing that, Blue suppressed the urge to hug her with as much force as possible. She would miss that silly face of hers so much.

"I'll miss you. Really. But mostly, I want you to pursue your dreams."

"S-Senior…"

"We'll see each other soon enough, I promise!"

White's laugh emitted a different sound due to her crying and Blue's arms, now wrapped around her small body. She hid her face on Blue's shirt like a kid would do to her mother.

"I don't know how to thank you. I'll miss you so much!"

"How about spending a month here in Kanto?"

White briefly thought about things in general, before holding the older girl's hand, her mind drifting to sunflower skirts and pink dresses, feet walking towards the nearest city and a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"_Sorry, Black. You'll have to wait a little more._"

* * *

**A/N:** The end was very, VERY rushed. You can see that clearly. :c AWEEE They're my two fav pokespe characters (along with Silver) and I just... oh, I don't know. But writing them interacting was so much fun and I hope I have the fuel to do more in the future.

White doesn't need any more love. Her senior thinks she's the cutest little thing ever. (Me too Blue, me too! =w=)

WILL I EVER WRITE ANYTHING THAT'S NOT POKEMON? Probably not. oAo


End file.
